herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Aura Blackquill
"''My last name... is Barnham." '' — Aura, Pre-Season 5 Aura is a Supportive Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *Mind Alteration *Telepathy: Ability to hear people’s minds, and to communicate with them mentally. It allows her to use CEREBRO. **Mind Empowerment: Refresh, restore and strengthen the mind of one person of her choice. **Mind Control: Control people’s mind through her telepathy. This includes planting ideas, commands, and false beliefs without them noticing. However, people’s minds have the capability of resisting her control. **Mind Illusion: Cast illusion into people’s minds. This ability causes them to experience and perceive things differently from reality. **Mental Blast: Use her brain power to blast everyone around her or only one specific person of her choice. The target(s) must roll 6 for damage. Mental Blast costs great amount of her mental energy, * Reverse-engineering Negation Serum * Engineering Negation weapons Roll Buffs: *Base roll for Mind Control and Illusion (r14(+1)) *Mind Control, Illusion: VS roll, draw/win = success *Mind Empowerment: permanent +2 for target’s rolls (once per encounter) *Mental Blast: target r6 for damage *Gains -2 for all her physical and mental rolls (except Mind Control/Illusion) for each use of Mental Blast *When her rolls reach -12 debuff, she cannot use her ability anymore Items: *- Personality * Emotional * Manipulative Background Aura Blackquill was one of the few scientists who were sent for a space expedition to study a radioactive comet, yet during the space-research the comet exploded, emitting radioactive field which mutated all of the scientist including herself. Suffering massive headache as the effect, she subconsciously emits powerful waves which eventually killed everyone else around her. However, she was oblivious to this fact, thinking that it was the radioactive waves which had killed her fellow scientists. As she returned to the earth, she began hearing people's thoughts to the point that she realized the radiation had apparently granted her the ability to enter people’s minds. It was then she figured out that she was also capable of altering people's thoughts, and she began abusing her new gift for her own benefits. X-Men recruited her few years after, with her nearly ''shrugging them off using her mind control. As a typical anti-heroine, she's always willing to use any means possible for her advantage. It is said that no-one but Professor X himself ever withstood her mental manipulation ability. Storyline * See this character's quotes here. Season 2 Aura leads the X-Men with her manipulative ways, forcing people to bend to her will using her powers. While seeking for a way to slay Celestia Ludenburg, she meets the anti-mutant Zacharias Barnham at the Mutant Control Facility. She convinces him to join forces with her to defeat Celestia. She provides Leech' blood for him to reverse-engineer. The two never seem to get along, especially after Aura mentally forces Barnham to speak the truth about his horrible past. Season 3 Aura is kidnapped by Klavier Gavin, the Brotherhood Leader, and is manipulated to perform his plans. Under his command, she attempts to steal Barnham's negation weapons yet his negation armor removes the manipulation effect on her. Aura takes Leech away from X-Men, as well as to hide him from Klavier. Aura makes a deal with Barnham to protect her and Leech, while she allows him to continuously weaponize Leech' blood. Later Barnham eventually softens towards her, and reveals Dhurke Sahdmadhi and his plan of removing her powers. This further convinces her to hide in Barnham's house, and he's been protecting her and Leech ever since. Season 4 Deemed missing, Aura has been living with Barnham and Leech for two years. People believed she's dead, because Barnham told Dhurke that he had killed her. Later Dhurke insists on taking Leech and comes to Barnham's house. Seeing this as a possible threat to Leech and Aura, Barnham stabs him with his sword and kills him. The Foreign Being One day Barnham gets arrested by the precinct for killing one of his mutant worker and Aura visits him with Leech. Due to the absence of negation, Aura notices something strange with Barnham's mind and hears foreign voices referring to themselves as "us". Aura sends Leech home and calls Lawyer Phoenix Wright to see what's happening with Barnham. Phoenix touches Barnham's hand while Aura connects her mind to the lawyer's, and both find out that Barnham is ''possessed. Barnham notices Aura's attempts and thinks she distrusts him, making him back away from her. She begs him to trust her and for once she thinks of manipulating him to, yet as she looks at his face she shrugs the thoughts off and tells him she loves him instead. She rushes home without waiting for Barnham's reaction and tells Leech everything. Aura helps Barnham out of jail by manipulating everyone in the courtroom. As they arrive home, Barnham eventually tells her he loves her back. They fall asleep together, yet Aura wakes up first and enters his mind using her powers. Her Battle She witnesses a giant room with Barnham in the middle, talking to another "Aura". She recognizes it to be the conversation when she forces him to speak about his horrible past. She suddenly senses someone watching her, yet when she turns around she can only catch a glimpse of shadow disappearing into the wall. As she approaches Barnham and "herself", he notices her and glances at her, while still speaking to the other "Aura". She notices the other Aura's face deforming, making " her" look even far lesser humane, at that point she hears "Barnham" repetitively saying, "You manipulated us." Another "Barnham", coated in black tar-like goo appears, blocking her way, telling her she does not belong there. At that point she begins to feel pain around her belly. She notices the other "Aura" already deformed so much she doesn't look like her anymore, and the other clean Barnham stands up in between her and the black-coated "Barnham". He tells her to leave, repetitively saying that she has manipulated "them". Another pain rushes to her belly as she notices the Black-coated Barnham having his limbs shaking and moving--as if trying to free himself yet the black tar goo seems to be holding him. The pain, being so unbearable, sends her out of his mind back to her senses. She figures out that Barmham has been repetitively punching her belly with his clenched fist, while remaining fast asleep. She leaves his room and calls Leech to help her. Together they cuff Barnham's arms and legs on the bed to prevent him from attacking her in his sleep. Barnham wakes up and sees them doing so, yet Leech is fast enough to block his face with handkerchief smeared with chloroform, putting him back to sleep. With renewed energy after injecting herself with Sonia Nevermind's blood, she enters his mind once more. She witnesses an open field this time, and she uses her power to command the entire universe of his mind to bend under her will. All of a sudden she notices that her clothes are now full black, matching the tar goo coating Barnham from the previous vision. She takes her clothes off and commands a cloak to appear, yet she gets another black coated cloak, similar to the tar. Noticing this, she decides to go full bare. She sees a house far ahead and commands the distance to disappear, making the house appear right before her. She commands the locked door to disappear, yet another door behind is revealed, coated in the same tar goo. She attempts to command the black door to disappear out of her way, and she feels an unbearable huge pain attacks out of nowhere--forcing her out of his mind, back to her senses again. Leech exclaims that he sees some black goo out of Barnham's body slithering at her and blends with her skin. Aura immediately finds the source of the pain, which is her finger, being dislocated. Apparently the black goo hurts her in order to get her out. Aura, being in tears both of the pain and defeat, tells Leech that she fails to free Barnham and that the being is now in her. She mentally forces him to leave the house and head to X-Men. After Leech leaves, she uncuffs Barnham, ignoring the voices which are now invading her mind. A while afterwards Barnham eventually gets up, thinking that all he saw is just a weird dream. He finds Aura watching TV, who acts as if nothing happened. Barnham notices her finger and she pretends to be surprised, not wanting to tell him the truth. He asks her if she's alright and she indifferently says she is. Barnham, still confused, pulls her into a hug, telling her to take care of herself and that he loves her. She can't hold her feelings anymore and breaks into tears on his shoulders--only to realize that the "being" in her consumes her negative feelings. She eventually responds to their voices, and they force her to leave Barnham, otherwise they will kill him. Aura, not wanting him to be harmed eventually puts Barnham to sleep with her remaining powers and leaves the house after saying her last love words to him. The "black being" gets off her skin and attaches itself on the doorknob as she does so. The Reunion She arrives at the X-Men base with her finger bandaged, shocking everyone. She tells Franziska von Karma about Barnham's condition and seeks for her help. Few days later X-Men gets a call, that Leech and Rayfa are in danger. Apparently they have sneaked out of X-Men base to free Barnham from the Black Being. Aura forces them to let her come with them. As X-Men arrives, they found Leech and Rayfa facing a black creature, with white eyes, sharp teeth and long inhumane tongue. A student named Hyde steps up to stop the creature with his Optic Blast. As the fight ensues, Leech shouts that the black creature is actually Barnham, with the being fully taken over him due to no negation present. This causes Aura to force Hyde to stop attacking him, allowing the creafure to capture the kid, nearly killing him. Franziska attacks the creature's face with her electrified whip, and his head gets blown to bits, making Aura scream in horror. The black goo eventually leaves the headless Barnham and slithers towards Franziska. She allows it to do so, and rushes towards Barnham's negation armor, which blows herself along with the creature--taking it down with her. Aura rushes towards Barnham's corpse and forces everyone to call Manfred. He comes and resurrects Barnham, his mystical power returning his body to the state before his death. To be updated. Trivia * Aura Blackquill's faceclaim was originally Aura Blackquill of Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies, before then replaced with Lamiroir of Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney after Barnham told her to change her appearance. * Aura dyed her hair purple during X-Men days, her original hair color is dark brown. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:MainCharacters